Help Unwanted
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: The memory of losing their father is fresh on their minds but a new threat pushes them close to unexpected guests. And they'll be giving them their help whether they want it or not.
1. Fall From Grace

**Help Unwanted**

**A/N:** Co-authoring with PyroDeScorpio2! To a certain person who reviews my stories, I know what this looks like. I'm sorry to those i said i couldn't co-write and here I am with one, but Jenn threatened me since she lives practically in my house and my dorm room. Maybe one day, in the future, I will take you up on your offer to co-author!

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us owns anything, but the idea… Which is basically Jenn's.

**Timeline: **Post "Chosen" and "In My Time of Dying."

---------------------------------

Crickets sang in the night air that was hazy from the light puffs of fog that filtered through the gated bars of the local cemetery. All was quiet as small droplets of condensation dripped down the marble stones. The wind was gentle, making the tree leaves flutter: hidden whispers being unknown to those that would choose to listen. Then, the peaceful euphoria was broken as a body of something big, green, and filled with teeth was flailing in the air.

It fell on one of the grave markers, making it crack and then crumble to the ground. It was up fast, roaring, making spittle come forth from its overly large mouth. Its gaze was fixed on someone who was slowly walking towards it. Her boots made squishy sounds in the damp grass. Her dark denim pants fit snug just below her hips that was being showcased by a large, silver belt buckle. A silky red top accented her tanned skin and other attributes that the demon had first found appetizing. Appetizing in the sense of eating the skin from her bones. Her dark, straightened hair fluttered in the slight breeze as a smirk played on her face.

"What do you say, Big Guy? Let's call it a night. I mean, either we do this the easy was and I snap your neck. Or the hard way where we brawl it out, I put you through a world of hurt, THEN snap your neck."

It leapt forward and she sighed while sidestepping the creature. Her arm was bent then quickly charged forward so that her closed fist hit the creature in the general area of its jaw. She heard the slight crack when her heeled foot hit the area of the knee. She saw the awkward angle of the body part and she twisted around when the demon tried to swipe at her with its claws. She tutted as it stumbled to the ground and kicked forward like she would a soccer ball, hitting the thing in the head, making it disorientated.

Stepping over it, a foot on each side of its body, she bent: took the head in her hands, and twisted so that the sickening snap of the bone met her ears. She let the body drop and quickly stepped away as the body melted into slime and bone. She coughed when the smell of something horrid met her nostrils and she quickly stepped back just as an out of breath redhead passed the broken tombstone.

"F-Faith! So you got it?" Her eyes widened when she caught the smell and almost upchucked the grilled cheese she had earlier and brought a hand up to her mouth. "Ugh, smells!"

"Yeah, I got it. Way to keep up, Red."

Willow blushed.

"H-Hey! The super powers you have make me unable to catch up."

"It's called teleporting."

"Yes, well…" She picked at the lint on her jacket. "I knew you could handle yourself."

"Uh huh." Faith watched as Willow cleaned the mess, smell included, with the wave on her hand. "You sure that this has nothing to do with the incident last week?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she turned around and started walking back where they had come from.

"You. Stuck. In a tree from trying to teleport…"

She blushed again while running her fingers through her recently chopped hair.

"It wasn't my fault. That demon that popped out of nowhere broke my concentration! Besides," she said while walking up a slight incline. "We still got the baddie."

"Mhm." Faith followed, whistling while running the palm of her hand over a stone almost as tall as her. "So, where to next?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I mean, it's been a slow night."

"Which usually means something is brewing. C'mon Red. I'm bored, and I need to hit something."

Willow sighed while closing her eyes. Soft whispers filled the air as more mouth's moved, voicing a silent spell that made the wind still. Her eyes opened, glowing softly. They cleared as she pointed towards the woods.

"Someone in the woods. Dark arts are being performed."

"Well then, let's go!"

---------------------------------

Sam knew there were two sides to his brother. There was the serious hunter Dean that didn't stop the fight until the spirit was gone from this Earth. Then there was the other side, the one that was all jokes and all about women.

Sam was very much used to both of these sides, but he didn't expect it to see flirt side so soon after…

After their father died.

They just burned their dad's body not two hours ago and here they were at some diner getting food and Dean was flirting with their waitress.

"Know any fun places to go around here?" Dean asked the waitress who fell for Dean's well trained smirk.

"I'm sure I could think of a few," she spoke slowly.

Sam knew he could have gotten into a lot of trouble for doing what he was about to do if he got caught. But after seeing the situation, he knew he had no choice. He moaned softly, getting no response from Dean. He grunted and grabbed his forehead, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to remember how he looked whenever he had a vision.

"What's wrong with your friend?" the waitress was the first to notice Sam.

Dean's smirk came off his face as he looked at his brother. "Sammy."

"I'm fine," Sam said between fake deep breaths. He put his head on the table and smirked, knowing no one could see it. He felt Dean's hands on his shoulders, urging him to his feet.

"Maybe another time, darlin'," Dean told the girl as he left, his arms around his brother as he led him out to the old Honda civic that Bobby had loaned them. The Impala was still in bad shape, so Dean had no choice but to drive something else.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam pushed his brother off of him.

"What'd you see, then?" Dean asked.

Sam just kept walking, desperately trying to make something up.

Dean dropped the questions, knowing Sam would tell him sooner or later when the vision wore off. It was probably something bad, so bad he couldn't tell him.

He walked to the driver's side, got in and started the car. It just wasn't the same without his baby.

'_Just a few more days,' _Dean told himself. When he was waiting for Sam to tell him of some hunt they were needed for, he was busy fixing up his car. It was great of Bobby, a friend of their dad's, to loan them a car from his junkyard, but nothing could replace his car.

And then they'd be out of here, back on the road, hunting the thing that ruined their lives. But that couldn't happen if Sam didn't tell him about the vision. They were connected to the demon, after all.

The car ride was still silent, neither of the brothers was speaking and there was no radio in the car. Dean was focusing on driving through the dark, still waiting on Sam. The food in the backseat of the car had a strong smell to it, but both ignored it.

This was definitely one of their more peaceful nights. No signs of anything bad happening here and for that, Sam was grateful. He knew Dean was growing restless without killing something, but Sam needed this vacation, no matter how short.

"Dean," Sam turned away from the window to look at his brother.

"What'd you see, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother, ready for their next hunt.

Sam sighed and looked back out the window. He was ready to tell the truth, but he actually did feel something this time. It wasn't a vision, but something was about to happen. How was he supposed to tell Dean that the vision was fake, but he felt something bad happening?

"Just get me back to Bobby's," Sam sighed as he once again placed a hand on his forehead. He decided to ride the 'pain' so Dean would stop trying to find out the vision and worry about his health.

Dean held back on questioning Sam some more and sped the car up.

---------------------------------

Both girls darted forward. Willow, who had just caught her breath, grew flustered as Faith burst forward. She huffed when going down a different incline and almost tripped over an up-rooted tree root. She hopped over a fallen log and arrived in time to see Faith get tossed back. She cringed when her back hit a tree and Willow was facing off three hooded figures.

"Well then." Her eyes turned dark, but she was in control. "What do we have here?"

"Witch. This doesn't concern you," said the person in the middle. "Leave this place."

Willow stepped forward and was soon joined by Faith who was dusting herself off. The person looked alarmed that she was able to stand then nodded when feeling what sort of power she had.

"Slayer."

"Jag-Off," responded Faith with a smug grin.

The middle person sighed then soon, his arms were outstretched and Willow put hers up just in time. A huge ripple was felt that almost brought Faith down to her knees. Lightening cracked but when Faith looked up the sky was clear. The wind blew harder and the middle man then turned to his two minions. At least, Faith figured it was a guy thanks to the voice.

"Go you fools! Finish the spell!"

Faith, not liking the sound of that, burst forward. She knew Red could handle the other guy and so she leapt in the air to tackle down the one. It dropped something that shattered against a rock that had what looked to be a dead goat and some other bones that Faith didn't want to know about. She brought a fist up and hit the person she brought down. A female with glowing black eyes. She was grabbed from behind and she kicked her legs while fighting the strong grip. She flipped the other black-eyed person. A man with blue hair. She faced off then stopped as the ground shook.

"What the-" She was cut off as a powerful jolt made her fall back and she watched as a large crack formed on the ground. "Red!"

The stuff the girl had dropped was now glowing. Some had managed to get on the freaky alter. Now instead of the gentle breeze the wind howled in a powerful whirlwind bringing up dirt and debris that was stinging Faith's eyes. She couldn't see two feet in front of her and she started crawling where she knew Willow would be. Sure enough, a light broke through the haze and she saw the witch was now glowing a bright white, trying to overpower the dark magic.

Then, Faith felt strange, and soon her body was sliding against the grass. Confused, she looked back to see an abyss of electrical blue light. A friggen portal! Gritting her teeth she tried to find something to grab but didn't see a thing. She dug her hands into the ground, trying to get some sort of ground but she soon felt her legs being lifted and she yelled in frustration as her fingers started slipping.

"Willow!"

Hearing the plea, Willow looked to see Faith being pulled into the void. She put a huge burst of power in her attack and the person she was fighting reeled back. Hood falling off to reveal clouded, black eyes. It turned to the portal and smiled.

"Finally!"

It jumped back, wanting to go into the abyss, and Willow grew worried for that but her first concern was Faith. She saw the other two demons: that's what Willow figured they were from the eyes, eagerly hop into the portal as well and soon it started to close.

Willow used some energy to try and grab onto Faith but the pull of the portal was strong and soon Faith's wide eyes met hers before she was sucked in.

"Crap!" Willow's worried face went from the closing portal, to her car. "What do I do?"

Follow Faith into the unknown or go to Giles to find a way to get her back? The portal was getting weaker and smaller. Grumbling about having to follow the Slayer and being terribly frightened of the unknown, Willow squared her shoulders ready to charge forward. She stopped half way, closed her eyes, then ran into the portal and soon it was closed, leaving no one behind.

---------------------------------

The brothers parked the car in the yard with the rest of Bobby's finds. He parked near his Impala, the lights from the Honda illuminating his baby.

Sam made to get out the car, but Dean grabbed his arm. "Bobby doesn't need to hear about this vision when we get in the house."

Sam knew what that meant. Dean wanted to know about the vision and he wanted to know now.

"Dean, what happened in the diner--" Sam was cut off as Dean noticed something.

"What the hell?" he was looking at the sky.

---------------------------------

When stepping through both Willow and Faith had no control of their body. They felt like a skydiver that had decided to do a series of rolls and flips before pulling open the parachute cord. Except they had no parachute and they couldn't stop the flailing of limbs. They couldn't see around them. Nothing but blackness was in view. Then, ahead of them, a light. It grew brighter and brighter until they had to close their eyes and soon both were landing.

Faith fell hard. Her body landed on something metallic and she groaned when the force jarred her bones. A fall like that would've probably killed a normal person. Glass was shattered, she could hear it, and she tasted blood.

Willow had seen the ground coming and held up her hands. Stopping mere inches from the ground before finishing the rest of her fall with a soft plop onto the gravel below her. She didn't know where her stomach was, and was close to betting herself that it was somewhere in her throat thanks to the flips and flops she had been forced to take.

Where were they? A hell dimension probably and she was worried about opening her eyes to see some hell THING standing above her all snarly and wanting a snack. So she popped open an eye and grew confused when all she saw was the night sky glittered with twinkling stars. Opening both eyes to her right she saw a car, and a still hand on it.

Gasping she got to her feet and looked at the body laid out on the hood of a black car.

"F-Faith?" The body didn't move. "Oh God!"

"Tone it down, Red," moaned Faith. "Not feeling too great."

"Oh Goddess! You're hurt."

"Just a scratch." Faith winced as she sat up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." She looked around. "A junkyard, maybe?"

"Huh…" Faith winced as she twisted her body around. "Well, it beats the world of fire and flame… So what now?"

Willow sighed while hugging herself. Her long sleeved green sweater a warm comfort.

"I don't know."

"Where in the hell did you come from?" a voice yelled from the across the junkyard.

Both the slayer and the witch turned to see two men, both with a gun.

"Does this still beat the world of fire and flame?" Willow asked.


	2. Going Back to Grace

Help Unwanted 

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us owns anything, but the idea… We really need to stop talking over AIM! The ideas just keep coming!

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" and "In My Time of Dying."

**Pairings:** Faith/?

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

---------------------------------

_"Does this still beat the world of fire and flame?" Willow asked._

---------------------------------

"Well I'm sure that world wouldn't have these two in it," Faith gave the two a once over while sliding off the car.

Glass rained from her hair as she stood and she winced when feeling pain on her lower back, which had taken the brunt of the fall. She rolled her shoulder that was bleeding from a deeper cut and cracked her neck.

"Faith," Willow spoke from the corner of her mouth. "Please stop violating the two nice men holding guns with your eyes."

"Can't help where they land," Faith smirked as the two approached them but she sidestepped and took Willow with her until standing a ways away from where they had landed.

When the moon hit the men's faces, Faith's impression of them went higher. They were definite eye candy, but the guns were a definite turn-off. She wasn't in to gunplay, at least, not anymore.

"Where'd you come from?" the guy who spoke before repeated.

'_Faith, you hear me?'_ Willow's voice rang in the slayers head.

'_Loud and clear,'_ Faith answered back.

She was used to this, having Willow speak to her. When they moved from Sunnydale and set up base, Buffy had gotten the vacation she deserved. It was short-lived, as the world would always need the slayer, no matter how many were being awakened.

Having Willow around came in handy. There were enough practicing Wicca's willing to help the cause that most of the experienced slayers each traveled with one. Since the slayers outnumbered the Wicca's, they were sent out in larger groups to patrol and to take care of whatever problem that arose. It was not unusual to see four or five slayers paired with a single witch.

Willow just happened to be teamed up with Faith and Buffy. It made sense; they were already familiar with one another and knew what the other was thinking. But Buffy just had to go on a date this one night with some hoity-toity guy and leave Faith and Willow to get sucked into some random place.

'_How do you want to do this one, Red?'_

'_I could always send their guns out of their hands,'_ Willow offered. _'But the one in the leather coat seems like a fast one.'_

'_You think they saw us come from the sky?'_

'_That's likely,'_ Willow answered. _'I've got an idea, follow me on it?'_

Faith gave a slight nod and soon Willow turned to the boys, mouth moving fast as she spilled everything-- in her usual Willow babble.

"We were in a cemetery and, well, we saw these strange people doing a ritual. My friend and I tried to stop it but we were drawn in to the portal that was made and-- well, Faith got sucked in and, uh I couldn't just leave her in the dimension alone so I followed and, yes we kinda fell from the sky and landed… Erm, here."

Faith looked between the men and Willow with disbelief in her eyes.

'_How am I supposed to follow you up on THAT?!'_

Willow shrugged her shoulders, giving Faith an apologetic look while the two men looked at each other, in a way that screamed they were having a nonverbal conversation.

Finally, one of them, the one with longer hair, lowered his gun. The other one kept his up, but was the one to speak.

"What kind of ritual?"

"Yer shittin' me?" Faith asked tossing her hands up in a mixture of relief and disbelief. "It couldn't of been this easy?"

"See, the truth will set a person free," Willow smiled. She turned back to the two. "We don't know what kind of portal. The three people there, they jumped too. Don't know where they are, but whoever they were, they really wanted to come here."

"Were they demons or something?" leather jacket asked.

"I don't think so, but they had these all black eyes."

"That's you on an off day, Red," Faith laughed to herself.

Willow glared at Faith as the two men tensed up.

Black eyes?

"I'm Dean," said leather as he lowered his gun. "My brother Sam."

"Faith. Friend Willow."

"Do you know much about rituals?" Willow asked. They really needed to find those three and get back to their dimension.

"We know enough," Dean answered cryptically.

"Well can you just push us in the right direction to find the ritual we want," Willow shot back.

She understood his suspiciousness, but he was just bordering on rude.

"Sure you can get the ritual right?" he smirked. "Takes a lot of power to pull one off."

"If I can say a spell, I think I can handle a ritual," Willow glared.

"A spell?" Dean glared back. His gun went back up. "Witch."

"Way to go Red,"

Faith got ready to fight. Itching for one due to being pissed off, hungry, and just plain bored with the conversation. She really wasn't sure if she could dodge a bullet at this close a range, but she knew she would probably live the shot better than Willow would. She saw that Sam had raised his as well.

"You shouldn't be toying around with that type of stuff," Dean said. "People can get hurt."

With a nod of Willow's head, their guns went flying across the junkyard, disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Sam wide-eyed and Dean even angrier.

"Silly me," Willow feigned innocence. "And I can't remember how to bring them back. Me, the novice."

"Ungrateful little--"

"I wouldn't finish that one," Faith shook her head at Dean. "Wouldn't want two witches after you."

'_Two witches?'_ an amused Willow rang in Faith's head.

'_We can't tell them everything, can we? Sides, this is kinda fun! Gotta get my rocks off some how if I can't hit them!'_

"We're good, white hats just like you who are just trying kick the bad guy's ass and get back home," said Faith.

Their suspicious looks faltered and soon the taller one offered a meek smile.

"We don't normally come across witches that are good," Sam spoke for the first time.

"Can we just get inside?" Willow asked. "We just need to sleep and we'll be out of your hair in the morning."

Dean sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. These girls weren't telling him everything. However, those three 'things' they were talking about made him feel uneasy so he nodded his head while turning around.

"Fine, but only if I get my guns back!"

He jumped as it appeared out of nowhere, and he shot a glare over his shoulder at the red head.

"That was me," lied Faith, smirking.

'_Liar, liar,'_ scolded Willow.

'_And do these boys ever make my pants go on fire,'_ finished Faith.

Willow giggled and Faith grinned. Sam looked between the two then shook his head while putting his smaller handgun in the waistband of his jeans. He easily caught up to Dean.

"Sure about this?"

"Doors are salted, can't get in if they're demons. Still have the trap on the ceiling."

"Smart. Wow, Dean, I'm impressed."

"Don't ever underestimate a Winchester."

---------------------------------

The brothers led the girls inside Bobby's place. He was already asleep, somehow sleeping through the entire ruckus that happened outside. It wasn't much, but the girls didn't complain. They were shown the bathroom and they happily took the beds, while Dean and Sam chose to sleep in the living room on their sleeping bags.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked in the darkness.

He knew his brother wasn't asleep. Dean was too busy concentrating on any movement coming from the girls. Knowing him, he had a dagger under his pillow. His gun was just an arm's reach away.

"I think there's something more to this," Dean finally answered after a pause. "The ritual is believable, and the three people with black eyes."

"You think it's the demon possessing them?" Sam asked. "That his power reaches that far?"

"I wouldn't think so, but since the girls landed here and told us this, then yea, it has to be."

Sam's mind was filled with troubled thoughts. Who really knew how many people were hurt or influenced by this thing? He remembered seeing it teleport once. Maybe… Just maybe it had that kind of power that enabled it to travel between worlds…

Shuddering at the thought he tried to go to happier thoughts. Then one came to him, a smirk on his face as he turned his head to the side to look at Dean: who was staring up at the ceiling.

"You know they landed on the Impala, right?"

Sam was ready for the explosion.

"No they didn't," Dean replied, obviously in denial or just unwilling to go check to make sure incase the girls left. " Why would you say such a thing? My baby is fine."

"What's your definition of fine? Cause it looks--"

"Can it, Sammy."

"Fine…" Sam paused then spoke again. "Dean?"

"Now what?"

"What do you make of the whole witch thing? Unless she's like Max," he hesitated, "or me, then she is a witch. Both of them."

"Where would we even find this ritual, even when they don't know what it was?"

Dean sighed.

"We're finding that damn thing in the morning and getting rid of those two."

---------------------------------

"We're finding that damn thing in the morning and ridding ourselves of those two," Willow finished her rant to Faith who couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

"What?"

Willow noticed the look. The look that was set on making her feel embarrassed. The look that said she knew something that she herself didn't.

"Getting all hot for Dean, huh? Nice to see you driving stick again."

Willow's jaw dropped at the statement. Were she one of those cute cartoons her jaw would have hit the ground then fallen through the floor. She was fully prepared to beat Faith to death in her bed, slayer strength or not! Driving stick! No way!

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Willow kept her voice down in a harsh whisper while pulling the blankets back on the bed.

"Don't deny it," Faith pushed while tugging her boots, letting them drop to the ground with a thud before sprawling out on the bed. "You're panties are all kinds of twisting when thinking of Dean-o out there."

Willow blushed, and then sniffed while putting her nose up.

"Since I can't talk to you about our current situation, I'm going to sleep," Willow fell back on to the bed, rested her head on her pillow, and then turned her back to Faith.

"Nighty night, may your dreams be filled with naked men."

"Pervert," muttered Willow as her eyes closed, being lulled to sleep by natures sounds.

---------------------------------

**What did happen to those three people performing the ritual? Find out next chapter!**


	3. The Geek Trio in Demon Form

Help Unwanted 

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us owns anything, but the idea… We really need to stop talking over AIM! The ideas just keep coming!

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" and "In My Time of Dying."

**Pairings:** Faith/?

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

---------------------------------

The three figures rushed into the clearing and finally stopped. They weren't breathless but awaited the sounds of someone following. There's none. The hoods are pulled back and the woman sneered while kicking at an already fallen log, disturbing the ants and beetles that had been resting underneath.

"Son of a BITCH!"

"They followed us," growled the other as he ran his hand though his blue hair.

"No shit, Sherlock," snarled the other, much taller than the two but lacking muscle.

"It's your fault for tripping," said Blue as he faced off to the leader, instantly regretting it when seeing her eyes darken. "Forgive me Alera, I forgot my place, I-"

"Silence!" The woman sighed, black eyes clearing to her bright blue that contrasted her midnight black hair. "This changes nothing. We still find HIM."

"Who says he'll even listen," asked the tall man, making Alera roll her eyes.

"Because, Kai, when I tell him of the Slayer: he won't have a choice but want to have a crack at her. All head honchos are the same."

"Yes that, or he could kill us," spoke Blue.

"Such faith in me, Taven! That's what the portal is for."

"Yeah, cause that worked so great last time," said Kai, sarcasm evident.

"Well it got us here," hollered Alera, making both men wince when her eyes crackled with impatience.

"She has a point," said Taven.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that we have the witch on our ass, that rogue slayer, and now tell me.. What the hell kind of good will come of it," asked Kai.

"Oh, he has a point."

"Shut up," yelled Alera and Kai, making Taven huff.

"Humph! Fine! See if I ever sacrifice virgins for you two ever again!"

Alera rubbed her temples, a headache forming because of their insolence. However, it if weren't for Kai the witch would've caught them off guard. So worried about completing the spell was she that she had fallen. It had been her mistake that they ended up here instead of the underworld but sooner or later either they would find HIM or he would find them. Either way, she was looking forward to serving someone worthy of her talents.

The First had been sloppy. Letting cockiness and complete sureness get in the way. It had no back up plan, therefore losing ground. A hell mouth closing was a big sign of weakness and the First had lost power. Demons turned its back on it. The Slayers were feared, making them hide like bugs under rocks or like slimy eels in the deepest part of the sea.

But not her. Not Alera. She wasn't going to go down easy. If one place was impossible to take over, then you find another. This place where a Slayer was unheard of. This place where humans were the ones doing battle. She laughed now just thinking of it: gaining strange looks from her companions.

Kai: a powerful warlock who looked like you could push him over with your pinky. He was far from the Wicca's own power but she had been proud when seeing him hold his own.

Taven: a half-breed out looking to make a name for himself. His mother had been a whore on the streets of LA and his father had been a Rafela demon. Something that resembled that popular character: Beast on that cartoon show. Ergo the blue hair.

And who was she? She was Alera, daughter of Quienate: one of the powerful demon lords of their realm. Her father had served the First well with his dark magic. However, when it came to her taking the throne, she had turned her back to him, and he had punished her by taking her abilities. Well, most of them anyway: before she killed him with his own blade to the heart. The only thing that could kill the demon Lord. Knowing she would die for her crime, she had left and hid, until finding them. Until coming here.

Laugher caught her attention and she looked to see a couple running to a tent. Two sets of couples already seated near a campfire. Giggling while making s'mores.

"How cute," cooed Alera as she pulled off her robe.

A black corset with red ribbons that tied in the back donned her body. Her long, lean legs were encased in red leather. Black boots were worn over the pants, stopping at the knee. Her fellow brethren followed suit.

Taven in all black while Kai preferred white.

"Dinner?" asked Taven while he licked his lips.

"Now boys." Her eyes closed then opened to black, landing on the carefree teens seen just through the trees. "You know me. I like to play with my food first."

"You two are disgusting." Kai sniffed the air. "I smell burgers!"

---------------------------------

Faith stared at the ceiling and sighed. She couldn't sleep, not really. She turned her head to the side and looked to see Willow breathing easily. Lucky. So instead she got up out of bed and sat on the edge. Sighing, she went for her pockets and groaned when not feeling a pack of smokes. She needed to get the edge off, so without those all she had was slaying, sex, or some other type of vigorous work out. Considering the fact that she had no sexual partner and there really were no tinglies coming from any baddies, she had the third option.

Standing, the bed squeaked from the loss of weight and she checked to make sure Willow was still undisturbed. Satisfied, Faith pulled on her boots then walked to the door. She pushed it open and it creaked softly. Tip-toeing down the hall she smirked when hearing the loud buzz that she recognized as a snore. Peering into the darkness she saw that it was Dean bellowing the nasal-fest and she felt pity for poor ole-Sammy that had to deal with that.

She had bigger things to worry about and that was stepping over those two and getting to the door. So she made it past Sam just fine, walked around something that was used as a makeshift coffee table and finally she was stepping over Dean when the snoring suddenly stopped. Quick as a flash he had her by the ankle and before she could kick him off she was falling over, landing harshly against the now destroyed "table".

"Son of a-"

She lashed out, connecting with flesh.

"Ow! God-"

"What? What's going on," murmured a disorientated Sam who soon grunted as two bodies piled on top of him. "Oaf!"

Faith felt weight on her and she fell back, landing on top of Sam.

"Now, if you wanted a threesome, all you had to do what ask."

"What?" Dean halted his attack, holding her hands over her head while looking down at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She grinned while looking over at a yawning Sam and Dean paled.

"That's just…"

He didn't finish his sentence cause soon he was flying in the air, and then hovering and he stared wide-eyed at the awakened redheaded witch.

"I get cranky when I'm woken up," she said softly while looking at the brunette Slayer. "You okay?"

"Five by five," said Faith as she stood, stretching her hands over her head. "He hits like a girl."

"Wait, you HIT her," asked an astonished Sam.

"Well, ah, I didn't know who it was and. HEY, not the point."

Willow's eyes flashed black while she flicked her wrist, bringing Dean forward fast enough to make him dizzy.

"Then what IS the point?"

"Heard a noise. Besides, she liked it."

"Yeah, right."

"Actually, it was kinda kinky," put in Faith.

"What the hell were you even doing," asked Dean?

"Going out. What? Do I need a permission slip?"

"How about we all calm down," asked Sam, finally fully awake and standing slowly.

"Yes." The sound of a gun cocking. "Lets."

Willow turned her black eyes at a newly wakened Bobby, who had his gun pointed at her. She just rolled her eyes and in a blink of an eye it was gone, leaving Bobby perplexed. Then, she let her hand go to her side and Dean fell with a loud thump on the living room floor. He groaned at the hit his gut took and rolled onto his back.

"Ow."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bobby, stepping backwards.

"These girls are on our side… I think," said Sam as he helped his brother to his feet. "Ran into some trouble and got, what was the word, transported here?"

"Yeah, not so gently either. Sorry about the car, not that I should be, looked like a piece of junk anyway."

Dean froze, turned to look at Faith with a semi-narrowed gaze.

"What do you mean 'sorry about the car' and it isn't junk!"

"Oh, I thought you noticed. I landed on it, kinda made a big bump."

Jaw tight, Dean hurried forward. The door was pushed open so hard it banged back shut with a loud crack. Worried, Sam followed his brother until coming to the car. Sure enough, a large imprint was on the hood as well as a busted windshield that had a couple strands of brunette hair.

"Dean…"

"Just leave me alone, Sam."

"She couldn't help it."

"I know, just… Leave me be."

Sam nodded, and was soon gone: leaving Dean to stare at the car. The one other precious member of the family that was broken. Defeated. Images of his dead father, of the burning body, filled his head. Memories of waking in the hospital bed, alive, unhurt while the doctors announced to him that his father had collapsed.

Everything was falling apart. Nothing was the same. His father was dead and it was his fault. His baby was hurt, and it was his fault. Sam was in there, worrying about his future, and it was his fault. Because he couldn't tell him. Not now. This burden, it was just too much, and he couldn't handle it and the next thing he knew, he was picking up a tire iron and beating the ever-loving hell out of the car. It was already broken, anyway, why not? All his anger, frustration, and pent up rage went into it. The windshield that was barely hanging on was put out of its misery, the side windows, and finally the back trunk. Over and over again until his muscles burned and grew tired. With one last toss of the tire iron it clanged against the fender, and then rattled onto the gravel covered ground.

"Man…"

He whipped around, his eyes, which were still vulnerable, found Faith's.

"I'd hate to be the person you piss off cause, wow," she said while stepping to the totaled car.

She looked at him, his eyes now hard and empty, and sighed while stepping up closer.

"I'm sorry about the car."

"Like you said, it was already junk. I'm fixing her, anyway."

Faith lifted a brow, then looked back at the Impala.

"Well, you're doing a bang up job."

He smiled at her joke, and then chuckled while running tired hands over his worn face.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's find that ritual and get you the hell out of here."

"Fine by me. Can't wear these clothes another day."

"Well, I'm all for that idea," he said, his eyes moving over her.

"Really?" She grinned while looking up at him, walking backwards. "Maybe if things don't work out right away, I'll give you a go."

"Give me a go, huh?" He followed her and she turned to walk forward. "Maybe I'll botch up my end of the research on purpose."

She gave a slight shove with her hand and he stumbled slightly.

"Yanno, you're pretty strong for a girl," he muttered.

"Well, I ate my greens," she said, walking up the porch.

Then she stopped.

"Those three we followed in. Before we go, I'd like to find them and see what they were up to."

"We can handle it."

Faith looked at him, then.

"Maybe, but they come from OUR world, dimension, whatever. SO I'd like to either take 'em out or bring 'em back."

"Fine." He didn't feel like arguing. Not now. "Let's research or whatever."

"I hate research," complained Faith.

"Yes, well, I like to look at the pictures. Sam is the whiz kid."

"As is Willow." She opened the door to see the two of them already in front of Sam's laptop. "What did I tell ya?"

Dean shook his head.

"Nerds."

"We're not deaf," said Willow as she glared at the two when they came around to stand behind Sam and herself.

"What are you looking up cause we don't know what kind of demons those were," Faith pointed out. "All they wore were robes and even then, they aren't common among this demon world."

"Willow figured that," Sam answered. "We're trying to look up the spell they used to bring you here, but finding actual spells on the Internet aren't exactly going to bring the greatest results."

Willow looked over Sam's shoulder at the websites he was visiting. They were definitely different than from what she used.

'_Another world, another Internet,'_ Willow reminded herself.

"You mind if I try something?" Willow asked nicely.

"Sure," Sam slid out of his seat.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but we're crunched for time and we really need to get out here."

"What's she gonna do?"

Dean backed away from Willow as she put her hands above the keyboard.

"Witchy moment," Faith nodded.

The keyboard lit up under her fingers, bathing Willow in a white light. Dean grew a little fearful, while Sam looked on in interest. Faith only stood back and smirked at the whole situation.

"Found it," Willow pulled her hands away from the laptop. "An antique town called Brundidge, Alabama."

"How'd you find it?" Sam asked.

He knew witches, seen his fair share of them trying to curse a town or a certain person, but they never did stuff like this. They usually stuck to potions and spells.

"I just went through the search engines a little quicker. Referencing everything Faith and I saw when the three were doing the ritual."

"Alabama?" Dean sighed heavily. "At least 15 hours from where we are."

"Well let's go!" Faith demanded.

"We can't," Sam stopped her. He turned to his brother and waited.

"What is it?" Dean asked confused.

Sam went to his duffel, unzipped it and ruffled through it. He was looking for something he found when their dad died. He knew Dean probably wouldn't have wanted him to do what he did, but he had to look more into it and he did.

"It's one of dad's old cell phones," Sam sighed.

---------------------------------

**Roadhouse **

After Dean had listened to the message on his dad's phone that Sam had retrieved, their plans of going to Alabama were waylaid. Someone named Ellen knew their dad and knew something that could help the brothers. Willow questioned the voicemail, which forced the brothers to explain to them about 'the demon.'

"So basically the First, but this time with an actual body," Faith shook her head when they explain his annoying habit to possess people and give them incredible power.

Faith's mention of the first forced Willow to explain their last year in Sunnydale.

"What are they, related?" Dean laughed. And then he grew quiet, thinking that maybe they were in some weird, twisted way.

They were still driving down the interstate, each dealing with their own thoughts. Willow, silently worrying about what Buffy would do when she found out what happened to Faith and herself. Faith was just annoyed that she was transplanted to another world. She did not count this as a vacation.

Sam was worried about this Ellen person. And why their dad didn't tell them about her. Who was she? And how was she related to the demon? Dean, at the moment, was worried about how people would look at him in the beat up old van he was driving.

"I feel like a friggin soccer mom," Dean said under his breath. He saw the building first, The Roadhouse, and pulled the van over and parked. He shut the engine off and opened the door.

"Here we are."

"Is this it?" Willow looked at the rundown place that just sat where it was in the blistering heat. The place was made from wood, some parts of it looking way past its prime.

"Sorry it's not the Hilton," Dean glared. "Or do you not have those where you're from."

"Do you wanna be upside down again?" Faith asked as she slid the door on the van shut. "I didn't get my turn."

Dean turned his back them, suppressing the urge to talk back, and walked to the door. Sam followed behind him. Faith took a second to admire the view, until she saw the look on Willow's face.

"What?" she smirked. "You were so quick to give up on him. Am I not allowed to have him? Sides, I was checking them both out."

"I didn't say anything," Willow walked past the slayer.

Willow was about to walk inside when she heard the sirens. She turned around and saw three police cars and an ambulance speeding past the Roadhouse. She didn't know what had happened, but she grew uneasy.

Her attention was pulled away when she heard glass breaking from inside. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. She stopped as she saw a girl behind Dean, his hands on his head.

"Oh God, please let that be a rifle," Dean pleaded.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you," the girl responded, pushing the gun deeper into his back.

"H-Hey," protested Willow. "Can we just talk about this?"

The gun was cocked.

"Guess not," said Dean.

Willow raised her hands high, showing that she meant no harm. In the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move and figured it was Faith. Oh, well, that meant she got to play distraction. Um, distraction...

"We don't want any trouble," said Dean.

"Shut up," said the blonde girl, who pressed the gun tighter against Dean's back.

Then, suddenly, Dean had the gun. Of course, he let his guard down thanks to the barbs he had to put in and ended up getting punched in the face. The shadow came into view. Faith had snuck around unnoticed and as the mystery girl was ready to aim the gun back, Faith got her from behind.

Faith took a grip by the trigger, blocking the blonde's finger from pulling it, and then twisted it so that she had the gun. Just for kicks she nailed the girl in the stomach with a swift kick so that she dropped to her knees.

"Faith," protested Willow.

"I didn't kick her hard," she said. "Kid was askin' for it."

Faith looked up as the door to the back room opened. Out came Sam with his hands in the air and an older woman with her own gun pressed to his head. Faith, seeing his distress, pointed the gun to the blonde and met the gaze of the older woman.

"Jo!"

"I'm okay, Mom," said Jo while holding her sore stomach.

"You! Put that gun down!"

"No, far as I see, I have the advantage. How about YOU put the gun down."

The click of another weapon and Faith turned her head to see a man with a crazy looking mullet aiming a firearm at her. She sighed in annoyance, remembering that she had seen him when slinking around. He HAD been passed out on a pool table.

"Think you can get a shot off before I do?"

"I think I could. You all right. Ellen?"

"Fine, Ash."

"Ellen? We were looking for you," said Sam.

"Sure you were," said Ellen.

Faith saw the blonde girl, in her peripheral vision try to slide over and Faith tutted while aiming the gun at her between the eyes.

"Wouldn't do that," scolded the Slayer while keeping her eye on the Billy Ray Cyrus wanna be.

"What is it with you people and guns," yelled Willow and in a blink of an eye, Faith was the only one with a weapon.

"What the," said a confused Ellen as Sam hurried over to a still cursing Dean.

"Now," said Faith, still aiming the gun at Jo while turning her head back to Ellen. "Ready to play nice?"

---------------------------------


End file.
